


Not to Be Discouraged

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 138: Welcome Aboard. Set during ‘Partners in Crime’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not to Be Discouraged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 138: Welcome Aboard. Set during ‘Partners in Crime’.

The Doctor has invited Donna to come along once before, so it doesn’t even occur to her that the offer might have been rescinded. She’s been waiting for the Doctor to reappear for over a year now, her life pretty much on hold, and it didn’t even occur to her that it might all have been for nothing. He could have said no.

But then, Donna Noble’s always been the sort to get her way no matter what. If he hadn’t wanted her along, then tough. She would have just pushed him out of the way and made herself welcome.


End file.
